


Day Thirty:Coffeeshop Au:Black coffee,one sugar (Hina/Vinsmoke Niji)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, Coffee, F/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Hina walks into the normal coffee shop and is met with a Barista who's attitude isn't the best but his looks are Amazing
Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185
Kudos: 3





	Day Thirty:Coffeeshop Au:Black coffee,one sugar (Hina/Vinsmoke Niji)

Niji was Sat behind the counter,a Sharpie behind his ear as he fiddled with a Coffee cup.

Today had been slow,and Niji didn't like it.

He wants work to go well,and quick but apprently not today.

"Hi there"

Niji glanced his blue eyes up and Saw a pink Haired girl who was in a Navy Uniform and her Pink hair was pulled up 

"Tch,yes?"

The girl smirked and placed her hand into her uniform pockets 

"I would like a Black coffee,one sugar"

Niji plucked the Sharpie from his ear and picked up a cup,his heart was beating fast,and his cheeks felt hot.

But He didn't know why,He hated this feeling,it always happened around girls he thought was really pretty

"Sure,Name"

"My name's Hina"

Hina smiled devishly,she felt her heart beat fasts round this guy,he seems like a ass sure but he was very handsome, and his eyes are a shining bright blue

"Hina?nice name"

Hina's eyes traveled to his Name Tag and Smiled

In dark blue bold writing was The Name Niji.

Niji,hmm...Nice name.

"Thank you Niji"

Niji nodded and grabbed wrote her Name into the white cup.

"Black coffee one sugar,correct?"

"Yes"

Niji nodded and walked off,hie heart still beating increasingly fast.

What the fuck was his heart doing?

Hina smiled and sat down,pulling her phone out smiling.

She loved that she could see how he bosuhed badly and giggled.

Awww,He blushed.

She bet she could get to blush in another way


End file.
